Super Typhoon Nari (2019)
Typhoon Nari, known as Super Typhoon KZ in the Philippines, sometimes known as Super Typhoon Kristine was the strongest tropical cyclone ever recorded, which devastated most of Asia, and was the longest lasting storm on record, breaking the record of 31 days set by Hurricane John in 1994, lasting 7 days (1 week) longer than John. Nari originated through a cluster of thunderstorms generated from an Intertropical Convergence Zone (ITCZ) on July 30, 2019, and became a depression in just 48 hours. Nari intensified in just 36 hours from a Category 1 into a Category 5 Super Typhoon before hitting Guam. Nari later intensified to becoming the most intense tropical cyclone shortly before making landfall in Luzon. Nari made landfall on August 19, 2019 on Metro Manila at peak intensity. Throughout its long journey, Nari maintained it's intensity, and even intensified while it made its way across Central/Southern Luzon. Nari caused extremely devastating, torrential and apocalyptic damage throughout most of Luzon. Meteorological history On July 29, the JTWC started monitoring a cluster of thunderstorms, forming out of an Intertropical Convergence Zone (ITCZ), located 750 km east of the Marshall Islands, and the thunderstorm clusters were located in a favorable condition of formation, with winds shear at 5 knots (9 km/h), and with sea temperatures at 29 degrees Celsius, the area of low pressure slowly intensified, and on August 1, 2019, the JMA upgraded the low-pressure area into a Tropical Depression, and the JTWC issued a Tropical Cyclone Formation alert immediately. 12 hours later, the JTWC upgraded the low-pressure area and designated it as 13W moving west-northwest at 4 miles per hour (3.4 knots per hour). The storm was upgraded the following day into a Tropical Storm and was named Nari. The storm continued moving west-northwest and intensified into a Severe Tropical Storm the following day. On the afternoon hours of August 4, the JTWC reported that Nari has intensified into a Typhoon, while the JMA followed suit 6 hours later. Moist air and abundance of upper-level divergence forced the JTWC to upgrade Nari into a Category 2 the following day. Nari continued moving westward into favorable conditions, such as sea surface temperatures of 35 degrees Celsius and 5 km/h of wind shear and rapidly intensified into a Category 5 in just 24 hours. On August 14, with Nari's eye cooling down and extremely favorable conditions of cyclone formations, the JMA upgraded Nari into a Violent Typhoon, and as Nari was entering PAGASA's area of responsibility, Nari intensified to become much stronger than 2013's Super Typhoon Haiyan (Yolanda), and was named Kristine by PAGASA. As the sea surface heated to 40 °C, Nari rapidly intensified further, surpassing the strength of Super Typhoon Tip. As Nari continued moving westward slowly, Nari slowly continued to gain strength, and 48 hours before landfall, Central Luzon, Southern Luzon, and Metro Manila started to feel the brunt of Nari. During the evening hours of August 17, the JTWC increased Nari's winds to 465 km/h. A majority of areas in Central and Southern Luzon are starting to feel Super Typhoon force winds of at least 220 km/h. On August 18, 2019, at 11:11 PM PHT, Nari made landfall in Quezon province at peak intensity, remaining stationary for 12 hours until 11:11 AM, before moving towards Metro Manila, and making landfall in Quezon City on August 20, 2019, at 12:34 AM Philippine time at peak intensity, remaining stationary for 24 hours. Nari moved west towards Bataan and made landfall in Bataan on August 22, 2019, at 10:22 PM PHT. Due to land interaction, Nari's winds decreased to 432 km/h, according to the JTWC. however, it regained strength as it emerged in the West Philippine Sea. Nari left the Philippine Area of Responsibility on the early hours of August 24, 2019. Nari later struck Hong Kong and Macau on August 27, 2019 and later turned east. Nari reentered the Philippine Area of Responsibility on September 1, 2019, striking Taiwan on September 3, 2019. Nari struck Japan on September 4, as a weakening Category 4, and later struck Korea on September 5, becoming extratropical on the following day, as Nari dissipated northeast of Seoul. Preparations Preparations for Nari started on August 13, 2019, the day before Nari entered PAGASA's area of responsibility. Just immediately when Nari entered PAGASA's area of Responsibility, PAGASA raised Signal #1 on most of Central Luzon and Southern Luzon. Residents were immediately advised to prepare batteries for flashlights, The largest evacuation in the history of the country took place, with about 10,000,000 people being evacuated. As Nari moved closer to PAGASA's area of responsibility, PAGASA upgraded the signals to Signal #4 72 hours before landfall, and, as it became clear that Nari would approach the Capital, PAGASA upgraded the warning for Manila, Southern Luzon, and central Luzon to Storm Signal Number 5 on the early morning hours of August 17, 2019. Metro Manila had initiated massive evacuations and classes were suspended for the entire week that Nari would make landfall. The Philippines, particularly, Central and Southern Luzon were declared under a state of national emergency even before the impact, so the government may allocate funds more easily and for anticipated aftermath. Hospitals, particularly those in Metro Manila were placed under a red alert in anticipation for the extreme amount of casualties/injuries the typhoon's winds would cause. Ahead of Nari, most of Luzon were placed under a storm surge alert, prompting PAGASA to issue watches (Signal #1-2), warnings (Signal #3-4) and alerts (Signal #5). Residents over Central and Southern Luzon, as well as some parts of Northern Luzon and Northern Visayas were advised to remain indoors, anticipating a catastrophic impact. Over the mentioned areas, flights were canceled and sea travel was suspended due to the expected extreme impact from Kristine. Impact Nari made landfall in Quezon at 11:11 PM (local time) on August 18, 2019, preceded by extremely torrential rainfall and flash flooding, forcing residents to evacuate and seek shelter. Nari caused catastrophic and devastating impacts throughout most of Central and Southern Luzon, through extremely powerful winds and torrential rainfall, causing massive flooding, Many residents were left without power for a few weeks due to the winds toppling down electric posts, which killed many people, and billboards were destroyed as well as uprooting trees, which squished many people, causing many deaths. In Quezon City, 2,500 mm (98 in) of rainfall was recorded, much of which fell in under 12 hours. Many residents were drowned as a result of the heavy rainfall. Electricity in the provinces of Cavite, Quezon, Rizal, Bataan, and Metro Manila were cut off for nearly an entire month due to the extremely powerful winds caused by Typhoon Kristine. Nari crossed Quezon, Rizal, Metro Manila, and Bataan for nearly a week, causing widespread damage and flooding due to its extremely slow movement during landfall. Telecommunications were cut due to the power lines being destroyed by Kristine's powerful winds. During the late night of August 18 and 19, media stations across the country were able to broadcast live the destruction of Kristine, however, before early morning, all communications throughout Luzon were cut. Major roads were blocked by trees, and impassable. More than 700 flights were canceled due to the typhoon. A lot of airports were closed on August 18-21. Ferries were also affected. Relief and rescue efforts started on August 23, but most areas were isolated due to Kristine's massive strength. Naming The PAGASA was set to name the typhoon "Kabayan", however, Noli de Castro, whose nickname is Kabayan requested the name removal, therefore, it was renamed Kristine by PAGASA. The typhoon's PAGASA name originated from KZ Tandingan, a Filipino singer. At the ESCAP/WMO committee meeting in 2019, it was decided that the name Nari will be retired due to heavy damage. The name Jongmyo was chosen to replace Nari on the naming lists. The PAGASA also announced that Kristine will be retired after causing a lot of deaths and heavy damage. PAGASA chose the name “Khalil” to replace Kristine and KZ on the naming lists. Category:Super Typhoons Category:Typhoons Category:PAGASA Category:Category 5 super typhoon Category:Cornerstone Divas Category:Destructive storms Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia Category:Intense Typhoons Category:Intense Storms Category:Nari Category:Category 5 Category:2019 Category:Costly Category:Typhoons in the Philippines Category:PAGASA Warnings Category:Retired storms Category:Deadly storms Category:WMO